


Beta off with you

by TheTheoryOfDreaming



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Choi San is Whipped, Crushes, Cute Date, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi San/Park Seonghwa, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Moving In Together, Multi, No explicit smut, Polyamory Negotiations, Soft Choi San, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, courting, i should better say discussions among the established couple, it's more like a wedding ceremony, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming
Summary: One couldn’t say that San and Seonghwa were unhappy with each other, because they really weren’t. They simply weren’t balanced. There was just something missing.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not, this is purely inspired by a dream I had about puppies. Do with that what you will.  
> Also holy fuck it's chaptered, what happened to me writing only oneshots? No promises about the next chapter because uni is coming for my ass right now BUT I wrote the first chapter in like three days so I'm hopeful.  
> Also I can't believe that my first proper ATEEZ fic isn't SeongJoong because I'm a SeongJoong mess but then again it's kinda SeongJoong, I just threw San in there with them. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy!

#

San turned around in bed and snuggled closer to the orange scent next to him. “Morning, love.”

Seonghwa just grumbled in response and let himself be cuddled. His heat was coming up so he had struggled to sleep, his body restless and instincts pushing him to find a safe space even though he already had one.

San loved his mate in pre-heat but he loved him in heat even more. Seonghwa’s behaviour in heat was so totally unexpected and unusual that San had been completely clueless what to do the first time they spent a heat together but it had been years since then, he was used to it now. 

He let his lips wander to Seonghwa’s exposed scent gland. It was a small lump under the smooth skin, completely unmarked, that released a short burst of oranges when San tapped it with the tip of his nose. The gland on the other side of Seonghwa’s neck sported a bite, marking him as San’s, but this one was unblemished.

“How do you feel?”

Seonghwa’s renewed grumble wasn’t technically an answer but it also told San everything he needed to know. San rolled him over and pushed Seonghwa’s nose into his neck so his cinnamon scent could calm his mate, telling his instincts that he was with his alpha, that he was safe. Seonghwa instantly relaxed in San’s hold and San pulled him closer, Seonghwa’s face still tucked into his neck. He struggled a little to get up with Seonghwa in his arms but managed and carried Seonghwa to the kitchen where he sat him on the counter.

The omega sat there and looked pretty while he watched San make breakfast.

“Do you want to stay home today? I might be able to get a day off, I’d just have to message Woo.” San stirred the eggs and looked up as Seonghwa sniffled and shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll go to work today. Don’t think it’s going to hit until the weekend.”

It went against every single one of San’s instincts to let his mate go to work smelling of heat but he wouldn’t dream of denying Seonghwa his free will.

“Okay.” He left the stove and rubbed his nose against Seonghwa’s, the omega humming contentedly. “But immediately call me when you need me, okay?”

Seonghwa chuckled and kissed the tip of San’s nose. “Don’t worry, I will.”

So San dropped Seonghwa off at the little café he worked at before going to work himself, but not without thoroughly scenting Seonghwa until he was purring.

“Jeez, San!” Yeosang at the reception greeted him with a scrunched nose.

“What?” San just raised his eyebrows.

“You reek of heat. You could have at least taken a shower?”

San shrugged. “I like it. Where’s Woo?”

Yeosang jabbed a thumb in the direction of the offices. “Wreaking havoc back there as usual. Whoever put him in charge must have smoked some weird shit.”

San just rolled his eyes as he went to the offices. Yeosang said this but everyone knew that the beta loved his omega mate to bits.

“Hyung, what the hell?” Yunho looked worried as he handed Seonghwa an apron. “You should be home. You  _ know _ that I would have let you take time off.”

Seonghwa smiled and tied the apron around his waist. “I know, but it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“I reserve the right to say that I told you so,” Yunho said with a sigh.

Seonghwa grinned because he knew he had won. And honestly, who could deny an omega in pre-heat anything?

Jongho, the college kid who manned the register, raised his eyebrows as he smelled Seonghwa but wisely kept quiet.

Work went as usual, the place was busy in the mornings but since Seonghwa was the one preparing drinks while Jongho interacted with the customers nobody smelled him.

Around midday things started to quiet down and Yunho sent Jongho home because the young alpha had an essay to write and Seonghwa was adamant that he was fine by himself until Mingi arrived for the afternoon shift.

Soon after Jongho left the café became pretty empty and Seonghwa took the chance to wipe down the tables and refill the napkin dispensers.

He was just straightening out the chairs when a soft chime alerted him that a customer had entered the café.

Seonghwa called over his shoulder. “Welcome. I’ll be right with you.” 

Someone moved into his field of vision and helped him with the chairs.

“Oh no, you really don’t have to do that, I-”

“It’s fine.” The stranger sent Seonghwa a blinding smile that made Seonghwa weak in the knees.

“But I can’t just let a customer-”

“I insist.”

Maybe it was his heat coming up and Seonghwa therefore being more susceptible to orders but he let it go. He and the stranger got the chairs in order, making their way around the room until they reached the last table together.

“Thank you for your help.” Seonghwa watched the man push the last chair to the table.

“No worries!” The stranger turned around and smiled, making Seonghwa’s knees buckle as he was subjected to this stunning smile in such close proximity.

“Woah, careful!” The stranger stepped closer to catch Seonghwa, helping to stabilize him.

Seonghwa caught a whiff of intoxicating ginger and went pliant in the man’s grip. Pack. He smelled like pack.

“Uhm… hello? Are you okay?”

Seonghwa sighed and trustingly blinked up at the stranger.

“Hey, what’s happening? Can I help you?” He sniffed and Seonghwa bared his throat to allow the stranger access to his scent. “Oh shit. You’re in heat. Ahm. Okay. You need to get home, do you… have a mate?” 

Seonghwa didn’t answer, he just hummed and tried to rub his face against the man’s neck.

“Hey, hey, don’t… your name is Seonghwa, right?”

Seonghwa was too out of it to question where the stranger knew his name from but he also didn’t particularly care. (Hongjoong would later tell him that he had read it on Seonghwa’s name tag.)

“Okay, Seonghwa, my name is Hongjoong. Can you tell me how I can contact your mate so they can take care of you?”

Seonghwa smiled and leaned into the gingery scent, this time Hongjoong let him.

“Help! Help! Can somebody help us?”

No, no! Why did Hongjoong smell distressed? It wasn’t supposed to be like that! Seonghwa scented him, rubbing his own orange scent over the ginger, mixing their scents to calm the other down. 

A door opened behind Seonghwa’s back but he didn’t care, he was in Hongjoong’s arms, he was safe, nobody could harm him.

“What’s going on? Hey! Get away from him!”

A non-pack scent entered Seonghwa’s nose and he hissed, his defensive instincts immediately triggered.  _ His _ pack, nobody was allowed to invade!

“What- Seonghwa, calm down, it’s just me, you don’t have to attack me!” The voice vaguely registered as Yunho’s in Seonghwa’s brain but it was still an intruder he wanted gone.

“Does he have a mate? Someone to come get him?” Hongjoong’s distress made it into his voice and Seonghwa’s attention immediately switched and he returned to scenting Hongjoong.

“Yeah, he does… We might want to call him.”

“Could you please? I currently have an arm full of omega in heat.”

“Yeah, sure. Wait, I’ll just…”

Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa and petted his waist where he was holding on to stabilize him. “You’ll be okay, we’ve got you. We’re getting your mate, okay? They’ll take care of you.”

Seonghwa sighed happily and sank further into the other’s arms. He wasn’t aware of time passing but at some point the door opened, a very familiar cinnamon scent wove through the cloud of mixed scents around Seonghwa and Hongjoong and Seonghwa collapsed completely. 

“What are you…” San’s voice made its way into Seonghwa’s brain and he started to purr.

Arms snuck around Seonghwa’s waist and lifted him up off the ground into a bridal carry. His purr only got louder as his nose was nestled into the cinnamon scent of his mate.

"What the hell is going on here?" San sounded mostly confused but also vaguely furious. Seonghwa scented him. He was in heat, he needed his mate to be calm enough to take care of him. 

"I'm honestly so sorry, I don't even know what happened, I was just helping him with the chairs and he stumbled so I caught him and then he was…. Like this." Hongjoong sounded scared and had Seonghwa been lucid he would have realized that it was because an alpha defending their omega could get pretty violent but in his haze he didn't think about reasons. He only knew that Hongjoong was distressed and he couldn't allow that. His face stayed turned to San, breathing in his skin, but one of his hands reached out until it found fabric, grabbed it and tugged it closer. Hongjoong let out a surprised breath as he tumbled against Seonghwa. Seonghwa only purred louder. 

“What the hell?” Yunho came closer and Seonghwa’s purr turned into a warning growl.

“Yunho, maybe… you should go back to your office. He’s in heat, he’s territorial. Would it be okay if we close the café and wait out the first wave here?” Yes, San was taking care of Seonghwa, taking care of everything. Seonghwa nuzzled his collarbone, his purr starting up again.

“San, you won’t knot your omega in my café!”

“Not planning on it. All clothes will stay on, promise. No stains anywhere. But I can’t take him on the train like this, we need to at least wait out the first wave.”

“Well I… alright. Here’s the keys, let Mingi in and send him to my office when he arrives, okay?”

“Will do.” Metal clinked on wood as Yunho set the keys down, then a door closed.

Hongjoong cleared his throat. “I should probably leave then, right?

Seonghwa whined. No, Hongjoong couldn’t leave! He needed him! Seonghwa’s fingers wound tighter into the fabric of Hongjoong’s shirt.

San huffed. “I don’t think he’ll let you.”

“What? Why? He’s in heat, shouldn’t he only want his mate around? Or at least just pack?”

“That would usually be the case, yes. I mean, he didn’t like having Yunho here, and he usually adores Yunho. But for some reason… he wants you to stay.”

Seonghwa rubbed his wrist against Hongjoong’s shirt, leaving his orange scent all over the beta.

“But I can’t just stay! He’s in heat, he’s your mate! I’m surprised you haven’t ripped my head off yet!”

San hummed. “Me too, ginger, me too. What’s your name?”

“Hongjoong.”

“Okay, Hongjoong. I might be an alpha but Seonghwa is tall and he’s getting heavy so I’mma sit down in a booth with him. Why don’t you go lock the door and then join us?”

“I really don’t know if I should.”

“I think you should.”

San moved, pulling Seonghwa away from Hongjoong and Seonghwa whined.

“I know baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you, everything is fine.” San continued to whisper reassurances to him until they were comfortably settled in a booth on one end of the café.

Seonghwa sat up and offered his neck to be scented. San obliged all too happily.

“This is really weird.” Seonghwa squealed happily when he heard Hongjoong getting closer.

“My brain tells me to get the fuck out of here because I don’t want to piss off an alpha who’s omega is in heat but by instincts tell me to stay.”

“My brain tells me that I should be defending my mate when he’s so vulnerable. My instincts tell me that you wouldn’t hurt him and we need you here,” San whispered, his nose still at Seonghwa’s throat, his fingers raking through Seonghwa’s hair while Seonghwa basked in the attention.

“That’s weird.”

“It is.” A wave of ginger reached Seonghwa and the bench on the opposite side of the table squeaked as Hongjoong sat down.

Seonghwa turned away from San, snuggling deeper into his hold, and made grabby hands in Hongjoong’s direction.

“Does he want me to…” Hongjoong looked confused.

“I think he does.” San sucked a hickey into Seonghwa’s neck, right below the marked scent gland.

“Will you kill me if…”

Seonghwa felt San’s smile against his skin. “No, I won’t. Come here.”

Hongjoong got up and slid into the booth next to them. Seonghwa cooed happily and leaned forward to rub his face into Hongjoong’s shoulder. Hongjoong still seemed hesitant.

“Is he okay? From what I’ve heard this is not typical heat behaviour.”

“Yeah, he’s fine, he’s always like this in heat. He just gets super clingy and pretty much mute because he struggles to put his thoughts into words. I once asked him what he wanted for breakfast and only got the answer like two hours later.”

“So… he doesn’t want to be knotted?”

San kissed Seonghwa’s fingertips. “Oh he certainly appreciates a knot because it relaxes his muscles but he doesn’t need it. He just needs attention.”

Seonghwa curled up on both of their laps, still purring.

“Fuck, he’s cute. I love it when omegas purr.”

“He certainly is.” San massaged Seonghwa’s lower back to release some of the tension in his core. It would have been more effective with a knot but this would do.

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s hand and held it to his cheek, his nose turned towards the scent gland on Hongjoong’s wrist.

“Okay, he’s really warm. I don’t think humans are supposed to get that warm.”

San gently patted Seonghwa’s waist. “He’s in heat, it’s normal. Once his temperature goes down that’ll mean that the first wave has passed and then I’ll take him home.”

San blinked his eyes open and stretched with a groan. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but after they had let Mingi in Seonghwa’s purring had gotten quieter and quieter until the omega was out like a light and San had followed soon. Now he had a crick in his neck and his legs were numb from having Seonghwa’s weight resting on his lap for hours.

He softly closed a hand around Seonghwa’s ankle and noticed with satisfaction that Seonghwa’s body had cooled down and his skin wasn’t searingly hot anymore.

There was another weight on his shoulder and when San turned his head he saw Hongjoong’s sleeping face. The beta had surprised him in multiple ways. After Yunho’s frantic call he had rushed out of the office and to the café only to see his omega, his mate, in a stranger’s arms. He had been furious and ready to fight the other man, but as soon as the ginger scent had entered his nostrils he had calmed right down. This man wasn’t a threat to his mate, no, Seonghwa wanted to be in his proximity. San even had the creeping inkling that Hongjoong had triggered Seonghwa’s heat since Seonghwa knew his cycle well and had been sure that it wouldn’t start so soon. San’s own reaction to Hongjoong was most unusual. Not only did he tolerate the man around his mate in heat, he wanted him there and that was not just because Seonghwa seemed so taken to him. No, San’s instincts told him that Hongjoong was good for them, that he was supposed to be with them, and since the same instincts had pushed San into Seonghwa’s arms, San didn’t question it.

“Hongjoong.” San nudged Hongjoong gently to wake him.

Hongjoong turned with a sleepy grunt and pressed his nose to San’s shoulder.

“Just five more minutes.” 

“Sorry, that won’t be possible. I have to get Seonghwa home now that his fever is down. I want him in his nest before the second wave starts.”

Hongjoong jerked up as if he had just remembered where he was.

“Oh. Fuck. Yeah, sure. Uhm?”

San gathered a sleeping Seonghwa into his arms so Hongjoong could slide out of the booth, making way for San.

“Jeez, my legs fell asleep.” San giggled, making sure to keep quiet so as to not wake Seonghwa.

“Yeah, mine too. I hope I won’t stumble and drop him, that would suck.” San edged closer to the edge of the bench and stood, arms wrapped securely around Seonghwa who hadn’t even stirred. 

“I’ll let you out and then give the keys back.”

“Thank you, Hongjoong, you’re an angel.”

Hongjoong sent San off with a smile before he turned to Yunho’s office and San felt a pinch in his heart as he saw the other man leave. 

The ginger scent still stuck to the shoulder of San’s shirt and when Seonghwa yawned and opened his eyes on the train he sniffed San’s shoulder and sighed. San stroked his cheek with a smile.

As soon as they made it home San got out Seonghwa’s nesting blankets, making the omega’s eyes light up and while Seonghwa got to work on building a nest San shot off a text to Wooyoung telling him that Seonghwa’s heat had started and that he was going to take some time off before he got started on dinner. Both he and Seonghwa hadn’t had lunch and Seonghwa was burning through a lot of calories because of his rising body temperature.

He was currently washing the rice when Seonghwa shuffled into the kitchen, his eyes set on San.

“Hello, dear.” San greeted him with a smile and Seonghwa reached out his hand with clear intention.

“You want my shirt?” San hadn’t even finished the question as he already slipped the fabric over his head. Seonghwa always asked for clothes San had worn to add his mate’s scent to his nest.

Seonghwa grabbed the shirt with a smile before stepping closer to San to quickly scent his neck. A slight whiff of ginger still clung to Seonghwa’s hair and San grabbed it to pull Seonghwa in for a kiss. The omega responded with a happy sound and molded himself against San’s bare torso, lips pliant.

San broke the kiss and slapped Seonghwa’s ass. “Go build your nest, we’ll continue this after dinner.” Seonghwa winked and zoomed off back to their bedroom while San turned back to the rice.

A few days later they were currently locked together, San spooning Seonghwa from behind, when Seonghwa’s heat broke. Seonghwa sighed and carefully turned his head to look at San without jostling San’s knot in his hole.

“Thank you for taking care of me so well.”

San nuzzled Seonghwa’s shoulder. “No problem, love, anything for you.”

“I’m not even sure what happened. I was tidying the café and then everything became kind of fuzzy, I just remember feeling comfortable and at ease, you must have made it there pretty quickly. Your scent was especially nice this time.”

“Well.” San smoothed one hand down Seonghwa’s flank. “I did make my way to the café as quickly as I could but you had already found someone else to cuddle.”

“What?” This time Seonghwa turned around a little less carefully and winced when San’s knot pulled at his rim. “Oh fuck, I remember. Fuck, Sannie, I’m so sorry! I love you, I really do, I don’t know what came over me!”

San smiled, nuzzling Seonghwa to calm him down. “I don’t get it either but… for me it’s okay. I liked him too.”

Seonghwa groaned and hid his face in embarrassment. “This is so embarrassing. He smelled like pack, I wanted him to stay. That sounds so fucked up.”

“Don’t worry, Hwa. At first I was furious at him for taking you from me but then I smelled him. The anger turned into being slightly butthurt that I’m apparently not enough but we spent a little bit of time with him and I like him.”

“I’m so incredibly sorry. Please don’t leave me!”

“That’s currently impossible anyways.” San’s hand snuck between their bodies to where they were locked together and lightly pulled at Seonghwa’s rim, making the omega moan. “But don’t worry. I love you. I’ll never leave you.”

“You’re not mad at me for throwing myself at another man?”

“I was for like a second, but then I met him. I would have done the same in your place. You say he smells like pack to you, and he does to me too. If you weren’t my mate already I would have asked to court him on the spot. Don’t worry about it.”

“You know I’ll still worry. I’m the mum friend, I can’t not worry.”

San chuckled and raked his fingers through Seonghwa’s unruly hair. “That’s okay, babe, I’ll just keep telling you that I love you and that it’s fine.” He yawned. “I’m knackered, let’s take a nap. This is comfortable.”

After a nap and a shower they got to work in the kitchen together.

“I’ll quickly go and load up the washing machine, those heat blankets can certainly use it. Do you have anything I could throw in there as well?” Seonghwa leaned over the counter, hands braced on a bar stool.

San shook his head and took the pan off the drying rack where it had been left and set it on the stove.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Seonghwa left the kitchen and San opened the fridge to see what they were working with but it was basically nothing. He had meant to get groceries before Seonghwa went into heat but when it hit earlier than expected there hadn’t been any time.

“Hwa? We’ll either order in or go out because we have no food in the house,” he called in the direction of the washing machine but didn’t get an answer.

“Hwa?” But the laundry room was empty so San went to look for him in their bedroom.

Seonghwa was kneeling in the middle of the nest, his nose pressed to a shirt.

“Love? Everything okay?”

“Hm?” Seonghwa seemed shaken from a daze. “Oh, sorry. Just… got distracted.”

“Well, welcome back to the world of the living. I’ll help you with the laundry real quick because we need to go out, we have no food.”

“Okay. Okay.” Seonghwa climbed off the bed, the shirt still clutched tightly in his grip and San saw which one it was. The one he had worn on the day Seonghwa’s heat started. The one that still very faintly smelled of Hongjoong.

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

“Hm?” Seonghwa looked up questioningly.

“You really do, it’s not like you to zone out so much. Come on, let’s get the laundry machine going and then get some food. There’s something we need to talk about.” Because Seonghwa wasn’t the only one who was so taken by a certain beta who smelled like ginger.

San waited for their order to arrive, the restaurant had a special post-heat and post-rut menu to refill all the reserves that were drained, before he steered the easy conversation to heavier topics.

“So… I wanted to talk about Hongjoong a little more.”

Seonghwa dropped his spoon and looked up with wide eyes. “I said I’m sorry! That’s the best apology I can give. If you want to I can promise you that I will run the other way should I ever see him again.”

“No.” San smiled. “I told you that I’m not mad. And running from him is not what I intended. I just wanted to ask how you feel about him.

“How I… feel about him?”, Seonghwa asked carefully, his eyes guarded, his jaw firm but not clenched.

“Yeah.”

“Is this a test?”

“In a way. But there are no wrong answers, don’t worry.” San leaned forward and rested his chin on his fist, eyes trained on Seonghwa.

“How are there no wrong answers? San, I love you and we’re mated for fuck’s sake, that’s a huge commitment, not easily broken, and I intend to stick to it.”

“No, Seonghwa, that’s not what I mean.” San reached out and placed one hand on top of Seonghwa’s. “No matter what your answer is, our bond will stay. Okay? Now, how do you feel about Hongjoong?”

Seonghwa looked down and bit his lip, most likely trying to decide how to word his answer. San waited patiently. When Seonghwa interlocked their fingers on the table San couldn’t help feeling a small spurt of warmth in his heart.

“I… well I didn’t talk to him much but my instincts tell me that he’s good, trustworthy and that… if I hadn’t met you… he could have been my mate. In a different life, a different universe. I’d obviously have to get to know him better first, but that’s what courting is for, right? Getting to know them and finding out if it would be a good match?”

San smirked. That was the answer he had wanted to hear. “How about… in this life?”

Seonghwa startled, his eyes bulging and his hand in San’s twitching. “What are you talking about?”

“You see…” San stroked the back of Seonghwa’s hand with his thumb. “I don’t know him that well either but I did talk to him a bit longer than you did and… I like him. I really do. So if you’re okay with it, and you have every right to say no without anything changing and without any grudges, I’d… ask if we can court him. Together. And maybe become a threesome.”

Seonghwa stared at him silently, mouth open in shock.

San raised his hands placatingly. “You can say no, that’s okay. Say no and we’ll never speak of this again.”

Seonghwa found his ability to speak and his eyes teared up. “Am… am I not enough for you anymore?”

“Baby, no!” San slipped off his chair and kneeled next to Seonghwa’s instead, cupping the omega’s face with his hands and wiping his tears with his thumbs. “No, Seonghwa, no, don’t ever think that! You are everything I wanted in a mate, I love you more than anything and there’s nothing in this world that would ever make me give up on you. You are enough, you are more than enough, and I’m so incredibly happy with what we have. Hongjoong isn’t a requirement, he’d be a bonus. But if it hurts you this much it’s not worth it. I’m sorry, love. Forget I ever said anything.”

Seonghwa sniffled and took a deep breath. San smiled at him and wiped the remainder of the tears before simply stroking Seonghwa’s cheek with his thumb and watching as his mate pulled himself back together.

“Sorry for causing a scene.” Seonghwa wouldn’t meet San’s eyes but San knew that he was back to his usual self.

“It’s okay, Hwa. Your feelings are valid and I care about them, no matter how stupid they may seem to you. Always remember that, okay?”

Seonghwa nodded, his eyes still on the floor. San kissed his forehead before returning to his chair.

He valiantly tried to keep a flow of easy conversations but Seonghwa wasn’t following. He had his thinking face on and San left him to it. Years of being mated had taught San that sometimes Seonghwa just needed time and space to straighten out his thoughts that often tangled up into big knots, so San mostly just either looked at his plate or watched his mate’s face.

San paid and since it wasn’t far they walked home hand in hand.

Seonghwa put up their coats and San switched the laundry to the dryer before meeting Seonghwa in the hallway. Seonghwa was suppressing a yawn. San didn’t feel that tired yet, but then again he hadn’t just gone through a heat so that was probably the reason why.

“Do you want to go to bed or sit on the sofa with me? I wanted to watch a movie, I just don’t know which one yet.”

“Wanna sit with you.” Seonghwa rubbed his eye with his wrist and definitely looked like he should be in bed but San didn’t comment on it. Instead he smiled brightly.

“Okay. Let’s put pajamas on first, it’ll be more comfortable.”

They changed together and Seonghwa even brushed his teeth, claiming to be absolutely stuffed when San tried to coax him into some snacks. In post-heat the urge to feed his omega was the strongest.

They snuggled up on the sofa and San let Seonghwa choose the movie. Five minutes after the movie started Seonghwa already started to slide down the backrest and against San’s shoulder until he had his head on San’s lap. As expected. San combed Seonghwa’s hair with his fingers, not expecting the omega to stay awake for much longer. He would carry him to bed later, as he always did. 

“I’d like it.” Seonghwa’s murmur was so quiet that San barely heard it over the film.

“Sorry, baby, what did you say?” To be honest San had expected Seonghwa to be asleep at this point.

“I’d like it,” Seonghwa repeated a bit louder. “Courting Hongjoong, I mean. Although I don’t know how because we can’t contact him, we don’t even know his family name.”

San stared down at where Seonghwa’s face was turned away from him and to the TV. “Really? It hurt you a lot when I suggested it, don’t just do this for my sake, please.”

Seonghwa shuffled around until he was facing San. “I’m not… I mean, this is not just for you but also for me. At this point I’m mostly curious about him and want to get to know him. I can’t promise you anything beyond that, but… is that good enough for now?”

“Seonghwa…” San stared for a second before swooping Seonghwa up and into a deep kiss that he hoped portrayed all the emotions he was feeling. “Baby, I love you so much and yes, that is enough, of course it is. I don’t know him either so adding him immediately would go way too far, but I want to get to know him too. We’ll figure out the logistics later, okay?”

“Okay.” Seonghwa smiled up at him, a delighted expression on his face, his eyes clear. These were the moments San lived for, when Seonghwa was happy. To prolong the moment San moved his hands down Seonghwa’s sides, tickling him until Seonghwa squealed and wiggled out of his lap, falling to the floor. San turned off the TV, they hadn’t been following the movie anyway, and scooped Seonghwa up in his arms. 

“Time for bed, your heat just ended, you need sleep.”

Seonghwa giggled, still giddy from the earlier tickles, as San deposited him on their bed. He had already crawled under the fresh sheets by the time San returned from the bathroom with freshly brushed teeth.

San jumped on the bed, playfully growling, and caged Seonghwa beneath him. “Have I told you that I love you?”

Seonghwa laughed breathlessly. “You might have mentioned it but I’m not sure.”

“Then I better make sure.” And Seonghwa didn’t get the sleep he needed that night because San was too enthusiastic to prove just how much he loved him.


	2. Alpha

#

Finding Hongjoong was a lot easier than initially thought, despite Seonghwa’s worries. It was a week after Seonghwa’s heat and they hadn’t even decided on a strategy yet when Hongjoong simply walked into the café again. Seonghwa had the afternoon shift with Mingi that day and Mingi was messing around with the milk frother, making Seonghwa double over in laughter. At the sound of the door chime Seonghwa turned around to get the new customer’s order and froze. It was Hongjoong.

Hongjoong stood still as well and just stared. Seonghwa didn't have any words, not even his usual customer service monologue would come out.

“Hi,” he eventually managed.

Hongjoong cleared his throat. “Hey. Can I get… can I get an Americano?”

“Sure. To go or are you going to stay here?” Seonghwa’s throat was dry as he rang Hongjoong’s order up. This was too surreal, he didn’t know what to do and instantly wished for San to be there, just for his calming presence.

San! Courting! Yes! Wait… did that mean that he had to ask the question? Oh hell no.

“I was… actually going to stay here…” Hongjoong let the sentence trail off and stared at a point over Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

Seonghwa was sliding the receipt over to Mingi as Hongjoong’s eyes lit up.

“Mingi? It’s been ages, how are you?”

“What… Hyung!” Mingi came up to the counter, a beaming smile on his face. “I’m great, how about you? I haven’t seen you in forever, you look great!”

“So do you! How has life been treating you? Were you here the last time I came around?”

They caught up while Seonghwa made Hongjoong’s americano even though that would have been Mingi’s task.

Mingi tugged on Seonghwa’s sleeve. “Hyung, can I go sit with Hongjoong hyung for a little?”

Seonghwa was way too soft for Mingi’s puppy dog eyes. “Yeah, sure, I got this.” The main traffic passed through the café in the morning anyway, middays were dead and afternoons were calm.

Mingi and Hongjoong found a table together and Seonghwa watched the sparkle in Hongjoong’s eyes. What was he supposed to do?

After letting his eyes flit over the entire café and seeing that no customer needed him at the moment he pulled his phone out of the pocket and messaged San.

Hongjoong’s in the café what do i do

what

he’s right here talking to Mingi apparently they know each other

i don’t know what to do

do i talk to him

what do i say

i’ve never done this before

fuck

this is our chance 

i’ll be right there baby

And true to San’s word Seonghwa didn’t have to wait long until the soft chime above the door announced San’s arrival. San smiled at Seonghwa and purposefully strode up to the counter.

“Hey, love.”

Seonghwa smiled back. “Hi, dear. I’m glad you’re here.”

San took Seonghwa’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Of course I am. So where is he?”

Seonghwa jerked his head to point at Mingi and Hongjoong’s table with his chin. “Over there.”

“Ah. Okay, we got this. Come on!” San pulled Seonghwa around the counter and towards Hongjoong.

Mingi saw them approach and his sentence dwindled out as he looked up at them. “Hi, San. Everything okay, hyung?” The ginger scent reached Seonghwa’s nostrils and he realized that he had missed it more than he thought.

“Yes, yes, everything is fine. We just…” Seonghwa was out of words again.

“We would like to talk to Hongjoong-ssi if that’s possible. I think we left a lot of questions open last time.”

Mingi looked back and forth between Hongjoong and the couple. Hongjoong stared up at them and swallowed. “I … I guess so, yeah.”

“I suppose we can just exchange numbers and then I’ll let you three talk?” Mingi must have felt the tension and realized that it meant something of importance.

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to talk to you more. Wait, I have a pen.” Hongjoong cleared his throat and scribbled his number on a napkin that Mingi pocketed with an awkward smile before leaving. 

Seonghwa took the free chair while San pulled another one in from a free table.

“First of all I want to apologize, Hongjoong-ssi, for throwing myself at you like I did, that was totally uncalled for and a heat is no excuse. So, I’m sorry.”

Hongjoong smiled weakly. “I have to admit that I was a bit overwhelmed but it wasn’t bad, so you’re forgiven.”

“Good. We’re not here to make you uncomfortable, that’s the last thing we want.” San looked at Hongjoong with an open, honest expression on his face.

Seonghwa looked down at where he was nervously playing with San’s fingers. 

San threw one glance at Seonghwa who cleared his throat before turning back to Hongjoong. “This may be very sudden and we’re sorry if it’s too much, but we both liked you a lot for the short time we spent together and... “ 

“We wanted to ask if we can court you,” San burst out. He hadn’t been able to hold it back anymore.

“Yeah… that,” Seonghwa agreed.

“That was lame,” San teased.

“Shut up, you aren’t any better.”

Before their banter could escalate Hongjoong cut in. “Wait, did I hear that correctly, you want to court me? I was expecting something more in the direction of a lawsuit for taking advantage of an omega in heat.”

“Why would we do that?”

“I threw myself at you, if anything you should sue me!” 

Both San and Seonghwa were outraged at the implication.

Hongjoong shrugged helplessly and Seonghwa immediately wanted to cuddle him.

“Well… what was I supposed to think?”

“I guess it’s a valid fear in this situation… but no, we’re not sueing you.” San leaned forward. “So what do you say?”

“To being courted? Like… I’m flattered…”

“If you’re in a relationship or currently being courted by someone else we of course understand. Or if you simply don’t want us to court you, that’s fine. Just say so and we will drop it immediately.” San nodded along to Seonghwa’s words before adding on.

“But if you’re okay with it we would really like to try because as I said, we like you. My instincts are telling me the same thing about you as they were telling me about Seonghwa when I first met him.”

“And I wanted you around and close even though I usually tolerate nobody but San in my proximity while in heat. Life is too short to ignore what that could mean.”

Hongjoong looked down at the table where his finger drew lazy circles, obviously deep in thought.

San was about to say something but Seonghwa shushed him. They couldn’t pressure Hongjoong about this.

“Isn’t courting someone as a mated couple… a bit weird?”

San shrugged. “Depends on your point of view. My best friend Wooyoung is polyamorous so I obviously have a different opinion about this as many people would. I really can’t give you a proper answer to this question. It just depends.”

Hongjoong hummed, still drawing circles. “Okay, so. I know it’s not weird but it would mean a lot of judgement. Just imagine walking through the streets with two bites. You’d get a lot of weird looks.”

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa reached out and briefly rested his hand on Hongjoong’s before drawing back again even though the tingles rolling up his arm remained. “We’re not talking about mating right now. It’s a possibility, sure, but we don’t even know yet if the three of us would get along. That’s why we want to court you.”

“He means to say that we don’t yet know if you're an asshole.” San threw Seonghwa a mischievous glance.

“San!”

Hongjoong laughed. “He’s right though. Maybe I am an asshole, and maybe you are assholes, and I simply don’t know yet.”

Seonghwa’s heart pinched at Hongjoong’s laugh and he wanted to see more of it.

“I definitely try to not be an asshole but I’m afraid you’ll have to see for yourself if I’m successful.” San winked and Hongjoong snorted with laughter.

“Jokes aside, we really want to get to know you, Hongjoong. If at any point you don’t want that anymore´you can just tell us and we will obviously respect your opinion.”

Hongjoong calmed down and looked them both in the eye. “Okay. Let’s try. The worst that can happen is that we realize we can’t stand each other and never talk to each other again, right?”

“Yes!” San jumped to his feet so that the chair toppled over and clattered to the floor. “Oops.”

While San picked the chair back up Seonghwa left his spot and walked around the table to stand next to Hongjoong. “Can I hug you?”

“You technically already did.” Hongjoong grinned, getting up as well. “But yes, you can.”

Seonghwa tried to ignore his embarrassment and hugged Hongjoong close, sinking into a cloud of ginger that soothed his nerves. A second later San joined them, wrapping his arms around them both and with the added cinnamon Seonghwa felt like he was floating.

* * *

“I don’t know what to wear!” San stood completely naked in front of their closet and stared at the clothes.

“Go like that, you look great,” Seonghwa remarked as he tried to decide how many buttons to leave open on his shirt. He wanted to show off his neck.

“Love, I can’t go to a first date naked!”

“It really brings out your butt though.”

“Ha ha, very funny. How about this?” San pulled a blue button-up out.

“Yeah, I like that colour on you, it goes with your skin really well.”

“Okay. Okay. Good, and what kind of bottoms?” San dangled the clothes hanger from the closet’s door knob.

“Start with these.” Seonghwa threw a pair of boxers at San’s bare back. “Please put them on now, you’re distracting.”

“Oh, am I?” San turned around and smirked at Seonghwa.

“Yes, you are, so I’d appreciate it if you put clothes on.”

San pouted and slipped the boxers on. “You’re no fun to tease like that.”

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows at him. “We don’t have time for that right now. Hurry up, or we’ll be late for our date with Hongjoong, which I would hate very much.”

“But I don’t know what to wear!” San threw his arms in the air and turned back to the closet.

When San finally settled on an outfit they were the _tiniest_ bit late which made them miss their train to the city.

“You can explain that to Hongjoong.”

“Babe, I’m sorry, okay?”

“But Hongjoong will still think we’re standing him up and then he’ll leave and never talk to us again!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll message him and let him know.”

Seonghwa huffed but watched over San’s shoulder as San typed out messages.

hey hyung

we’ll be late i’m sorry

we’re not standing you up promise

Hwa is very worried that you’ll leave

Hongjoong didn’t take long to respond. 

tbh i’m late too

i was just afraid to say it

didn’t want you to think badly of me

hyung we’d never

Hwa is nodding so I think he agrees

Seonghwa was indeed nodding, his chin hitting San’s shoulder every time.

“See, everything is fine.”

Seonghwa still scowled at San but he couldn’t stay mad for long when San pulled out the cuteness card, emphasizing the fact that he was actually a little younger than Seonghwa.

They arrived in the city and stood next to the fountain they had agreed on as a meeting point.

San bounced on his toes. “I can’t wait to see him.”

“Me too.” Seonghwa heaved himself up to sit on the edge of the fountain.

San stood between his legs, placing his hands on Seonghwa’s knees and gazing up at him adoringly. “Hwa, I love you so much and I’m happy that we can do this without compromising our bond.” 

Seonghwa smiled and cupped San’s cheeks with his hands. “I love you too.” Then he leaned down for a soft kiss.

Someone clearing their throat right next to them made them part. 

“I can’t help but feel excluded.” Hongjoong stood there, hands in his pockets, and smiled at them. He looked absolutely adorable.

Seonghwa freed himself from San’s embrace, jumped from the edge, pressed a kiss to Hongjoong’s cheek and hugged him. “No excluding in this household.”

“Now I feel excluded.” San grumbled but immediately lit up again when Hongjoong hugged him too.

As they parted Seonghwa grabbed both of their hands. “Where to go, gentlemen?”

“It’s a beautiful day.” Hongjoong tilted his head back and squinted at the sun. “How about we go to the park, feed the ducks and eat ice cream?”

“Yes, please!” San was already bouncing again.

“To the park it is!” Seonghwa pulled the two other men behind him.

Because they had been messaging so much all three were already much more comfortable with each other than last time. To their amusement they had noticed that San was the youngest and technically had to call the other two hyung even though he never really did with Seonghwa who was his mate after all.

Hongjoong was fun and quirky but also knew when to keep still and be an adult. All in all he was like a mix between San who could easily run riot in his pursuit of fun and Seonghwa who tended to turn solemn far too quickly. So far they had gotten along like a house on fire.

They comfortably strolled along the street, chatting while the sun caressed their faces. It was warm but because of a slight breeze the heat wasn’t overwhelming, all in all it was a perfect day to spend in the park. 

When they arrived the park wasn’t too full, the few people there enjoyed the weather just like them. Seonghwa bought all of them popsicles at a truck at the entrance to the park.

Hongjoong pointed at a tree on the edge of the park. “That’s the tree I always used to climb up when I was little.”

“You’re still little, hyung.” San patted Hongjoong’s head but the pats quickly turned into soft scratches at Hongjoong’s scalp.

Hongjoong glared at the alpha and San giggled, wrapping an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulders. Seonghwa held Hongjoong’s free hand. 

They unhurriedly made their way over to the tree Hongjoong had pointed out and Hongjoong pulled a blanket from his bag to sit on. 

“You think of everything, don’t you?” San smiled at Hongjoong as he collected the popsicle sticks and wrappers from the other two to sink them in the nearest trash bin he could find.

“I try.” Hongjoong shook out the blanket and Seonghwa helped him to lay it flat in the shade near the trunk of the tree. Seonghwa sat down, toed his shoes and socks off and giggled as the grass tickled his bare feet. Hongjoong slumped down unceremoniously next to him and leaned back, propped up on his arms. Seonghwa leaned to the side until his head rested on Hongjoong’s thigh.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Due to his position Seonghwa heard Hongjoong’s smile more than he saw it which was a shame, Hongjoong’s smile was so beautiful and radiant, but he didn’t want to move away from where he was.

San came back and sat as well. “Honestly, you guys look so cute together, it makes me want to go hunt a moose to make sure you have enough to eat.”

“No, no, no. No hunting. Those times are over.” Seonghwa grabbed San’s hand as if to hold him back and closed his eyes contentedly. “But you can hunt our groceries tomorrow. We’re completely out of Kimchi.”

“Will do.” San squeezed Seonghwa’s hand. “So, Hongjoong, what kind of games did you play on that tree?”

And Hongjoong told them of pirate adventures and magic.

* * *

San had been fussy all week and Seonghwa had immediately smelled why. San was going into rut and Seonghwa felt like it was his right to call his fully grown adult mate fussy when he was in pre-rut. San constantly whined, wanting Seonghwa close, whined because he was unsure if they had enough food to last for his entire rut, whined because he felt like he wouldn’t be able to properly protect his mate while he was out of it from hormones. Seonghwa rolled his eyes, gave San the sweater that he had worn the day before with his orange scent still clinging to it, stocked up on food enough so it would probably last until San’s next rut and told San that he would be fine, that he could take care of himself. That was as far as it usually went. But this was a special case because they had a new factor: Hongjoong. San also craved Hongjoong’s scent, Hongjoong’s proximity. Hongjoong was all too happy to provide, at least for pre-rut. Over the past two months they had steadily gotten closer, close enough to kiss and make out and even close enough for Hongjoong to stay the night and share their bed. However he felt like they weren’t close enough yet to spend a rut together and both San and Seonghwa agreed when they brought up the topic at San’s first signs of his rut coming up.

“It just seems like a big commitment, you know? And with heats and ruts you never know what’s going to happen.” Hongjoong fidgeted and stared at his hands in his lap.

“It’s okay, Joong.” San was hanging over Hongjoong’s shoulder and lazily nosing at Hongjoong’s scent gland, relishing in the bursts of ginger it released.

“It’s probably better to be honest.” Seonghwa set plates with breakfast down. “Sannie gets incredibly possessive when in rut, I always look like a picasso painting after.”

San cleared his throat and sat up straight but did nothing to hide his blush. “And I apologize every time, Hwa.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Seonghwa pressed a kiss to the corner of San’s mouth before sitting down so they could eat. “I never said I didn’t like it, did I?”

San stayed quiet and Hongjoong imagined what Seonghwa’s skin would look like littered with San’s marks. He couldn’t say that he hated the thought. 

“That’s interesting though, isn’t it? How San is affected more than usual by his rut and Seonghwa less than usual by his heat?”

“You’ve figured out our quirk! Seriously, it took Wooyoung years.” San dug into his breakfast, his hormones urging him to eat more so he wouldn’t lose as much mass during rut. Seonghwa watched him fondly but made sure to eat well too. He was about to spend a week getting his brains fucked out by an almost feral alpha, he needed the calories.

Hongjoong just stared at his plate deep in thought. “I still want to somehow help you guys out though.”

“I guess you could leave a few of your worn clothes here, he’ll like your scent.” Seonghwa was still watching San eat.

“No problem.” Hongjoong watched the alpha too, how twitchy he was, how he jumped at the slightest sound, how his eyes darted from corner to corner looking for a potential threat.

“Thank you, alpha.” Hongjoong snuggled into San’s side. “It makes me feel safe to know that you look out for us.”

San jerked up and wrapped a protective arm around Hongjoong’s waist while giving him a sheepish smile. “I know this need to protect is weird and outdated. The instincts are just too compelling to resist, you know?”

“We get it, Sannie.” Hongjoong smiled up at him. “It’s okay. And I wasn’t being sarcastic, you know? I was trying to calm your instincts by telling you you’re doing good. And it wasn’t even a lie, you always make me feel safe.” He turned his head towards San’s neck, inhaling cinnamon.

“Me too,” Seonghwa added quietly. “But I’m sure you know that.”

“Thank you, guys.” With the reassurances from his mate and his lover San finally calmed down enough to eat in peace.

“I could bring you food, you know?” Hongjoong still wanted to help.

“Would you be willing to enter the lion’s den for us?” San grimaced at Seonghwa’s joke. His overwhelmingly strong instincts while he was in rut were a touchy subject for him but he knew that Seonghwa didn’t joke to hurt him.

“Of course!” Hongjoong stood up abruptly and barely saved the chair from clattering to the floor. “Just because I don’t yet feel ready to be there doesn’t mean I won’t help as best as I can.”

“I mean… it would be a great help because I usually have to wait until San is asleep to prepare food, and by that point I’m pretty much dead on my feet. It would be a huge relief to know that someone will provide for us and I can just focus on helping San through it.” Seonghwa threw a careful glance towards his mate.

“I’m really, really sorry, Hwa.”

Seonghwa resolutely shook his head. “No being sorry for things you can’t help. It’s not your fault.”

Hongjoong nodded eagerly, patting San’s hand on the table. “It’ll be okay, you now have me. I can and will help.”

“Thank you.” San threw his arms around Hongjoong and tucked his nose into Hongjoong’s scent gland. At this point in their relationship Hongjoong had no qualms about hugging back just as tightly while Seonghwa watched them from where he was sat on the other side of the table, a content smile on his face and happiness in his eyes.


	3. Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I expected it to and I'm sorry for that :/  
> Hope you enjoy, I loved exploring this possibility of a relationship!

#

"You know what, I really hate moving." San dropped the box he was carrying and Seonghwa would have squaked at him for it if he hadn't known that the box was filled with linens and tablecloths. After all he had packed and labelled that box himself. Seonghwa set his own box down a bit more carefully before following San back outside to get the next box.

"Moving sucks and when I mated you I kinda hoped to be done with it for the rest of my life, but here I am..."

"Sannie, there you are! Put that alpha strength to good use and help Jongho with the bookcase. No, Yunho, that's my recording equipment, you can _not_ put crockery and cutlery on top of that!"

Hongjoong swarmed off to go check on his equipment while Seonghwa hoisted up the next box.

"I feel like a pack mule."

"You are one. Now go be a strong alpha." Seonghwa nudged San with the box in his arms and even though San grumbled he still went and together with Jongho actually managed to lift the bookcase and carry it into the house.

Deciding to move in together had taken them a little longer than a year, in fact Hongjoong had been the one to ask. It hadn’t taken them long to find a solution: Hongjoong would cancel the lease on his flat and move in with Seonghwa and San. And that was what brought them here, pulling boxes out of Yeosang’s car and the truck Yunho had rented. 

“Hyung, where does this go?” Wooyoung held a basket with barely alive potted plants.

Seonghwa pondered for a second. “Put them on the patio for now, we can figure out what to do with those later. Water them maybe.”

“Will do!” Wooyoung zoomed off and Seonghwa hoped that he wouldn’t hopelessly overwater them. 

“I hope you plan on feeding us, hyung.” Mingi winked despite his tone as he heaved the last box out of the truck.

“If you can get the rest of my stuff with only one more trip I’ll buy all of you chicken.” Hongjoong seemed to have saved his equipment and was cradling it to his chest.

“Chicken!” Yeosang cheered. “Come on, let’s get this show on the road!”

Seonghwa giggled and pecked Hongjoong on the cheek. “You’re an angel.”

“I know,” Hongjoong said smugly and Seonghwa would have hit him for it hadn’t his hands been full.

With the help of their friends they got everything from Hongjoong’s apartment into the house and the promised chicken was ordered.

They would have to unpack and set everything up over the next few days but the bulk of moving was done.

As soon as their friends left Hongjoong shoved both San and Seonghwa in the direction of their bed, claiming that they needed sleep. They had just gotten out of another rut, obvious by the excessive amount of bruises and bite marks on Seonghwa’s skin and also a few on San’s.

This time Hongjoong would have felt comfortable enough to spend a rut with them but they had decided against it. By that point it had been three years since they met and Hongjoong had proposed to both San and Seonghwa, asking them to become his mates and they had readily agreed, they just didn’t want an accidental mating while San was in rut and they were all heavily influenced by hormones. So Hongjoong contributed to San’s rut with bringing them meals when Seonghwa texted him that San was asleep and bursting through their door with towels and lotions and fresh sheets as soon as San’s rut broke.

“Okay, okay, mother hen, we’re going.” Seonghwa lifted his hands defensively. 

“You could join us…” San embraced Hongjoong and scented him. Hongjoong’s head dropped back readily and he laughed breathlessly.

“Haven’t you just come out of a rut? Didn’t you just fuck Seonghwa for a week? Shouldn’t you have had enough by now?”

San hummed against Hongjoong’s neck. “Yeah, I fucked Seonghwa and it was great but I didn’t get to fuck _you_ , so I feel like I’m missing out.”

Seonghwa watched with a smirk. “You should really come to bed with us, Joong. You can always unpack later.”

Hongjoong huffed but it sounded more like a fond sigh. “Alright, you rascals, I’ll join you. For now. Then I gotta go do stuff.”

San cheered and swooped Hongjoong up bridal style to carry him to the bedroom, Seonghwa on his heels. San and Seonghwa already living in the house surely had its benefits, including not having to set up a bed first.

Hongjoong only got around to unpacking the next morning. San hadn’t let him leave the bed but Hongjoong also hadn’t really tried.

While San made breakfast he watched Seonghwa and Hongjoong on the living room floor in their pajamas, sorting through a few boxes and the books Hongjoong had brought.

Seonghwa groaned. “Joong… why did you bring _Harry Potter_?”

Hongjoong looked up from the box he was currently elbow-deep in and shrugged. “The author is unfortunately not nearly as cool as we all thought but it’s _Harry Potter_. I couldn’t just get rid of them.”

“But we have the entire saga three times now, we need to do something about that.” 

San laughed out loud at Hongjoong’s boggled expression. 

* * *

Living together didn’t bring too much of a change, Hongjoong had stayed over at their place most of the time anyway and had a decent amount of his clothes there as well. Hongjoong’s bedhead and grumpy expression in the morning weren’t anything new and Seonghwa cooing about it as he squished their sleepy boyfriend’s cheeks wasn’t any newer.

However, planning their mating ceremony _was_ new.

Getting the license was the biggest hassle. While being mated to more than one person wasn’t _illegal_ it was seen as archaic and generally frowned upon but all three of them deemed their relationship worth the trouble.

* * *

The morning of the ceremony had Seonghwa more nervous than he thought he’d be. He had previously figured that he would be fine since he had gone through this whole thing with San before, he knew what to expect, but that wasn’t the case. His fingers were shaking as he helped San button his shirt. Hongjoong had spent the night at Mingi’s and was getting ready separately. 

“We’ll be fine, love.” However a slight tremor in San’s voice betrayed his own nerves.

“I know.” Seonghwa smiled at San distractedly before focusing back on the buttons. “It’s Hongjoong, what could go wrong?”

“Yeah, Hongjoong isn’t the problem. I’m more worried about what Wooyoung might be planning,” San said dryly. 

That was a valid fear. Wooyoung had been San’s best man at their ceremony a few years ago and had almost burned the place down and filled it with puffed rice in an attempt to light fireworks and join the merry rice throwing simultaneously.

Seonghwa chuckled and nuzzled San’s scent gland for which he was rewarded with a burst of calming cinnamon. “At least we’re together. I hope Hongjoong is fine, he’s on his own.”

“Mingi will help him and calm him down.” San took both of Seonghwa’s hands and squeezed them.

“I can only thank you again, love, for taking this step and staying by my side the whole time. I love Hongjoong and wouldn’t want to miss him in my life but I’m so happy that I didn’t have to decide between you two.”

Seonghwa smiled and pecked San’s lips. “Me too.”

Yeosang arrived to pick them up soon. “So, ready to mate your fiancé?”

“So ready.” Seonghwa squared his shoulders and snuck a peek at San who was already looking at him.

San’s lips quirked into a barely-there smile. “Born ready.”

Even though San had managed to at least partly calm him down, Seonghwa's nerves returned as soon as they arrived at the venue. He was almost hyperventilating as he scanned the small crowd of friends and family for that familiar head of hair but as expected Hongjoong was nowhere to be seen. 

“He’s probably not here yet, you know how Yunho drives.” San took Seonghwa’s hand. “Come on, let’s get some water.”

Seonghwa followed San and they sipped their water until Mingi found them.

“Alright, we’re here, sorry for being late.” Seonghwa hadn’t even noticed because San had distracted him from looking at the time.

He did now and they were only five minutes late. He had expected worse.

“Come on, love. It’s go-time!” San grabbed Seonghwa’s hand and bounced on his way through friends and family finding their seats to the spot where they would wait for Hongjoong. San’s giddiness spilled over onto Seonghwa and Seonghwa struggled to keep his wide smile at bay. San looked over and saw his efforts.

“It’s okay, baby.” He leaned closer and whispered into Seonghwa’s ear. “You’re allowed to be happy. We’re mating Hongjoong today, be happy!”

Seonghwa turned his head and kissed San’s cheek, smiling openly.

The government official cleared her throat and the entire room fell silent. Yeosang behind the official was holding the linen cloth bandages and Wooyoung next to him had the rings. San had wanted to buy Seonghwa a ring for their mating but Seonghwa had refused. He had felt like he didn’t need one, the mating mark made everything clear and he thought of it as unnecessary spending. This time when they had been planning the ceremony San had brought up rings again and Hongjoong had been enthusiastic. Seonghwa was outvoted and agreed with a sigh, even if it was just to make his lovers happy, he would wear a ring. (That wasn’t the only reason. When they had gone to pick them out and Seonghwa had tried them on he had preened internally at how his mates wanted to put something so pretty on him just to reinforce their claim on him.)

The music started and both San and Seonghwa spun around to look at the door where Hongjoong had just entered, accompanied by his parents and older brother. His smile was blinding but Seonghwa didn’t dare to blink, not wanting to miss a second. Hongjoong’s walk from the door to them seemed too long and not long enough, too long because Seonghwa couldn’t wait to call Hongjoong his mate and not long enough because he didn’t even get to see every beautiful detail before it was over.

Their parents went through the traditional conversation of entrusting their child to another clan, slightly altered because there were three matees instead of two. Then Seonghwa was finally, _finally_ , allowed to hold Hongjoong’s hand. Hongjoong’s skin was smooth, no doubt from various beauty treatments he had forced Yunho and Mingi to participate in the night before. 

“Hi.” Hongjoong smiled at them both, his voice slightly breathless, before turning to the official. 

“We have gathered here for the union of three souls. I have the pleasure of welcoming their separate families that will leave this room as one. Also welcome to their friends, and thank you for coming. Finally, I welcome the matees, alpha San, beta Hongjoong and omega Seonghwa, and congratulate them on finding someone, or in this case two someones, they want to spend their lives with. You have made the decision to become mates and give each other the bite, a decision not made lightly. So, I ask you again, omega Seonghwa, do you want to take beta Hongjoong as your mate, someone to love and cherish and make a home for?” 

Seonghwa swallowed to be able to speak clearly. “I do.”

The official nodded. “As many of you are aware, I have to confirm the truth with Alpha Voice as Seonghwa is an omega. Any omegas in attendance who don’t want to be influenced may cover their ears.”

She watched the audience for a second until she was sure everyone who wanted to had covered their ears before turning back to Seonghwa.

“Did you make this decision alone and out of your own will, free from outside influence? **Speak the truth.** ”

Seonghwa staggered under the onslaught of Alpha Voice and Hongjoong and San helped to keep him on his feet as his vocal chords and tongue produced sounds without his control.

“Yes, I did.”

“Good.” Her neutral mask cracked a bit and she sent Seonghwa a little smile.

“Now I ask you, beta Hongjoong, do you want to take omega Seonghwa as your mate, someone to love and cherish and nurture?”

Hongjoong’s hand was shaking in Seonghwa’s as Seonghwa slowly came out of the daze Alpha Voice had put him in but his voice was firm and sure. “I do.” 

“And do you want to take alpha San as your mate, someone to love and cherish and nurture?”

“I do,” Hongjoong repeated.

“So now I ask you, alpha San, do you want to take beta Hongjoong as your mate, someone to love and cherish, someone to protect and to provide for?”

“I do.” San’s voice was just as husky as it had been years ago, when he had proclaimed his will to love and cherish, to protect and provide for Seonghwa. Seonghwa squeezed his hand and smiled as San squeezed back. 

“You have all three proclaimed your will to mate each other. Should anyone in attendance have objections to this mating, they are to voice it now or remain silent forever.”

She waited and there were no objections, only Wooyoung couldn’t be stopped from screaming “Just mate them already!”

The official smiled but continued the ceremony. 

“Nobody in attendance has objections to your union, so you may now mate. Omega Seonghwa, please give beta Hongjoong the bite.”

The first bite was traditionally given by the omega, to enforce that they were doing it out of their own free will and protect omegas from forced matings.

Seonghwa turned to encircle Hongjoong in his arms. Hongjoong looked so happy that it made Seonghwa’s heart swell. He leaned down and nosed along Hongjoong’s neck as Hongjoong tipped his head back to allow Seonghwa more access.

“I love you,” Seonghwa muttered against Hongjoong’s pulse point.

Hongjoong swallowed. “I love you too.”

And in that moment Seonghwa bit him, his teeth piercing skin right when Hongjoong proclaimed his love for Seonghwa.

Hongjoong gasped as blood pooled on Seonghwa’s tongue and the longing feeling started, a feeling of having started but not completed something.

Seonghwa smiled, licked over the wound and then kissed right above it before standing up straight again.

Hongjoong pulled him into a quick kiss and Seonghwa wiped blood off the corner of Hongjoong’s mouth when they pulled apart, even though it was futile and he himself probably looked worse.

The official continued as Seonghwa just watched Hongjoong.

“Beta Hongjoong, please give omega Seonghwa the bite.”

Hongjoong stood on his toes and nudged Seonghwa’s unmarked scent gland with his nose to release a burst of oranges before biting down on it. The longing disappeared and was replaced by the overwhelming sensation of their spirits interlocking, fitting like puzzle pieces and fusing together to never be separated again.

Seonghwa relished in the feeling of being freshly mated and Jongho came up to steady him since he was a bit wobbly on his feet. He watched in his happy daze as Hongjoong and San exchanged bites, feeling them as a slight tingle in both of the bonds.

A bench was brought for them to sit, a mating bite massively messed with the hormones and made them all unsteady. Yeosang brought the bandages forward and Seonghwa bandaged both Hongjoong and San’s neck before Hongjoong bandaged his.

The official gave them a few moments to rest before she proceeded.

“You have given each other the bites, sealing your spirits together for eternity, but you have chosen to take this commitment to each other even further by sealing it with rings.”

Yunho stepped out from behind the official, offering her the rings. 

“I have been informed that you have chosen how to give them to each other so this is in your hands.” She gestured for Yunho to give the rings to the newly mated.

They had talked about this many times so there was no need to talk as San slipped a ring onto Seonghwa’s finger, Seonghwa slipped one onto Hongjoong and finally Hongjoong slid the last ring on San’s fingers.

“After the exchange of bites and rings there is only one thing left, and that is for me to proclaim you mates! Congratulations!” She broke out into what was her most real smile so far and clapped, their friends and families joining in.

“I’m so happy to have met you two.” Hongjoong kissed both San and Seonghwa. It was a bit messy, drying blood all over their mouths.

“This is gross!” Wooyoung hit Seonghwa’s shoulder with more force than necessary but Seonghwa didn’t really mind. It was his mating day, there was probably nothing that could bother him today. “Congratulations, man!” Wooyoung flung himself into San and hung from his neck. “I’m so proud of you, not only one mate but two! You go, dude!”

San hugged Wooyoung back with a smile.

This seemed to have been the unofficial sign to start the congratulations from friends and family that rained down on the three mates. At some point, their dams showed up with cloths and bowls of water to clean blood off their son’s mouth. 

Seonghwa’s dam blinked his tears back. “I’m so proud of you, Hwa. You didn’t just find one but two people to spend your lives with. Make sure to keep them dear and they will do the same for you.”

“Thank you, dam.” Then Seonghwa quickly moved his dam out of the way from where San’s dam had tackled him to the ground in a hug, her hair fanning out around her head.

They spent the day celebrating with friends and family. At some point Wooyoung and Yeosang “abducted” Seonghwa so his mates would have to find them again, Jongho trailing behind the three of them with a fond chuckle so they’d have an alpha with them.

Their wedding night… will be left to the reader’s imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I don't really like writing smut, even though I try sometimes. So... sorry for cutting out the wedding night. I hope you still enjoyed?


End file.
